


THE GOD AND THE NYMPH

by thebabyGlitch



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, F/M, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebabyGlitch/pseuds/thebabyGlitch
Summary: The love story between Solas and Inquisitor Ellara of Arlathan, a powerful and mysterious mage who lost her memory at the Conclave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Please bear with me if you find mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I promise I will come back with the second chapter very very soon.  
> Beware: lots of drama, sexy time and tears! So be ready! Kisses.

“We must seal it! Hurry!”

Solas took her hand and placed it forcefully under the rift. He could feel the energy fading and disappearing into the anchor. But all his attention turned elsewhere, to see the eyes he was so curious about. They were the colour of honey and hazelnuts, melting with the light. Her face was blushed from the effort but the look on her face was confused, almost as if she was scolding him for touching her hand without permission.

He let go, looking her straight in the eyes. She looked small compared to him, even though she was an elf. She was definitely different. Her complexion did not show a single trace of the vallaslin , which was odd for a Dalish. But was she Dalish or maybe a city elf? Somehow, her porcelain face reminded him of the ladies of Arlathan, beautiful and noble nymphs who served the temple. But that time was long gone...when his people waked these lands mighty and powerful.

“What did you do?” she asked, returning his gaze. Her voice was crystal clear and her attitude demanding. He had seen a lot of beautiful elvhen women in his travels, but none as beautiful as this one. She was dressed like a peasant but she had the attitude of a noble.

He smiled.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

“ You mean this?” She looked at her hand with caution.

Solas gazed at the old apostate staff she was holding. A mage...but how powerful? He was even more intrigued by this mysterious woman whom he watched over the night before. He could not read her at all. He watched her gestures as she talk to Varric and Cassandra and then he spoke again, realizing that he did not know her name.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live.”

She turned to face him again, but the dwarf blurted out his unnecessary comments as always. “He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept".

She studied Solas with a perceptive look on her face, frowning a little.

“You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

“Like you, Solas is an apostate", explained Cassandra. The elf mage measured Solas from head to toe, looking him straight in the face as if she could see through him. Solas blinked and tried to change the subject. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“ And what will you do when this is all over?” she asked. He did not expect that question but he answered quickly to hide his reaction. “One can only hope that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not.” He then shifted to Cassandra to avoid the mage's gaze. Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“I am not a prisoner. My name is Ellara.” She turned around and went for the camp.


	2. INSIDE THE DREAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am back for this story! Sorry I've been absent for such a long time. I played this game more than 3 times now and I always create a mage Lavellan. I hope you'll like my Lavellan, she has such an unique story arc. I will sometimes keep to the real story of the game but also deviate from time to time. Stick around!  
> Xoxo Glitch

  Solas found himself near a sparkling river. It was one of those nights when the moon and the stars were so close to the earth and their light was shining so beautifully over the moving water. There were other lights as well, dancing through blue flowers, making the grove look magical and mysterious. 

 He always enjoyed finding places like this one when dreaming. The Fade would show him all kinds of secrets and the whispers would urge him to press on among the fresh green grass. He could feel the dew kissing his feet as he kept stepping near the water.

The nature sang its stories of old times, of the Elvhen, his people. Solas could almost hear voices and the laughter of the maidens before the solstice festival, he could almost see their long wavy locks in the corner of his eye as they were running to their lovers. He was dreaming of a glorious past, a way to escape and forget about the misfortunes of the present and to nourish his magic. 

He stopped and sat on the riverbank beneath a giant willow. A few fireflies rose when his garments touched the grass and he watched them go onto the branches of the tree, just like moving lanterns.

But suddenly something caught his eye on the other side of the river.

Something was happening.

A figure appeared running between tall trees, causing all the tiny lights to fly away in its path.  _"A spirit?"_ he thought. It could definitely be possible, but he could not feel it. Maybe it was just a memory of the past. He stood still, watching the scene in front of him.

The figure seemed to be an Elvhen cloaked woman, dressed in beautiful silver garments. Her dress had a long velvet train who looked just like water when she moved. Solas almost kept his breath. He wanted to know what was happening.

The woman stopped and looked behind her, as if she was waiting for something. In a few moments, a majestic white direwolf followed. She leaned in to pet him and her cloak fell off her head, revealing long, dark locks. Even the moon was jealous. 

Solas knew then and there that she was royalty. She was wearing a mesmerising headpiece that hanged over her forehead just like a waterfall made of stars. He could not see her face very well from that distance, but he kept focusing on her.

Where was he? Was this her memory or her dream? Was he a trespasser?

He kept staring at her and he didn't even notice that the wolf caught his scent. She turned her gaze on the other side of the river and their eyes met.

Solas jumped on his feet. He could not believe his eyes. He quickly stepped back into the Fade, leaving the dream behind and the beautiful Elvhen woman with her wolf, looking at him startled, as if she just saw a ghost.

It was her.

There was no mistake about it. No, he could not be wrong. Their saviour, the one who stole his anchor.

Solas woke up in his cabin at Haven.

  


\---to be continued 


	3. INSIDE THE DREAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am back for this story! Sorry I've been absent for such a long time. I played this game more than 3 times now and I always create a mage Lavellan. I hope you'll like my Lavellan, she has such an unique story arc. I will sometimes keep to the real story of the game but also deviate from time to time. Stick around!  
> Xoxo Glitch

  Solas found himself near a sparkling river. It was one of those nights when the moon and the stars were so close to the earth and their light was shining so beautifully over the moving water. There were other lights as well, dancing through blue flowers, making the grove look magical and mysterious. 

 He always enjoyed finding places like this one when dreaming. The Fade would show him all kinds of secrets and the whispers would urge him to press on among the fresh green grass. He could feel the dew kissing his feet as he kept stepping near the water.

The nature sang its stories of old times, of the Elvhen, his people. Solas could almost hear voices and the laughter of the maidens before the solstice festival, he could almost see their long wavy locks in the corner of his eye as they were running to their lovers. He was dreaming of a glorious past, a way to escape and forget about the misfortunes of the present and to nourish his magic. 

He stopped and sat on the riverbank beneath a giant willow. A few fireflies rose when his garments touched the grass and he watched them go onto the branches of the tree, just like moving lanterns.

But suddenly something caught his eye on the other side of the river.

Something was happening.

A figure appeared running between tall trees, causing all the tiny lights to fly away in its path.  _"A spirit?"_ he thought. It could definitely be possible, but he could not feel it. Maybe it was just a memory of the past. He stood still, watching the scene in front of him.

The figure seemed to be an Elvhen cloaked woman, dressed in beautiful silver garments. Her dress had a long velvet train who looked just like water when she moved. Solas almost kept his breath. He wanted to know what was happening.

The woman stopped and looked behind her, as if she was waiting for something. In a few moments, a majestic white direwolf followed. She leaned in to pet him and her cloak fell off her head, revealing long, dark locks. Even the moon was jealous.

Solas knew then and there that she was royalty. She was wearing a mesmerising headpiece that hanged over her forehead just like a waterfall made of stars. He could not see her face very well from that distance, but he kept focusing on her.

Where was he? Was this her memory or her dream? Was he a trespasser?

He kept staring at her and he didn't even notice that the wolf caught his scent. She turned her gaze on the other side of the river and their eyes met.

Solas jumped on his feet. He could not believe his eyes. He quickly stepped back into the Fade, leaving the dream behind and the beautiful Elvhen woman with her wolf, looking at him startled, as if she just saw a ghost.

It was her.

There was no mistake about it. No, he could not be wrong. Their saviour, the one who stole his anchor.

Solas woke up in his cabin at Haven.

 

\---to be continued 


End file.
